The girl with the mask
by Superkamiguru100
Summary: Corey falls in love for the first time in his life with a masked girl he met. What he doesn't know is that the girl, is actually his best friend Laney. How will this Affect the band? How will it impact Laney? Will she tell him? I'm gonna put this at T for later on.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello people it is superkamiguru

Call me SKG for short. Recently I have become a fan of grojband. The reason, Laney. She is probably one of the awesomest cartoon network females introduced in the last 5 years.

But enough about gushing hit the disclaimer. Corey if you would please

Corey: the following is a...

(kin steals the mic from Corey)

Kin: is a fan based story. SKG does not own the show or any of the original cast, please support the official release, and review.

"Stolen line transition"

* * *

No POV:

It was just another day for grojband as they laid around in Corey's garage. Laney was reading a punk rock magazine (which really had a frilly girl mag underneath), Kon was looking through the couch to find any leftover snacks from yesterday, and kin was just tinkering with a machine that not even he knows what it will do. The momentary peace was interrupted by a certain blue haired guitarist, who flung the garage door wide open. The other turned to look at there friend, and see what was on today's band gig.

"You guys won't believe the gig I got us this time!" Corey shouted on the top of his lungs.

Laney quickly hid her magazine and looked straight at Corey. This was one of the many things she loved about him. His boundless enthusiasm, plus she thinks he is one of the coolest, kindest, and most talented musician on the face of the earth and she thinks he is cute. Unfortunately she could never, ever! tell her feelings to him, mainly because she is seen as one of the guys.

"So what is the gig this time Core." laney said with her usual tone of voice.

"I'm glad you asked Lanes, because this time we are going to play, the Peacevile masked ball!" Corey said with a mass of enthusiasm.

"A ball?" Kon asked, his imagination drifting to a giant bouncy ball.

"It's like a fancy dance with frilly dresses and tight tuxedos, the only good thing is free food." Kin said answering his twin brother's question.

"Exactly and we are going to..."

"Absolutly not!" yelled Laney on the top of her lungs, interrupting Corey's sentence.

"Why not Lanes?" Corey asked, confused at his friends sudden outburst. It was known to the others that Laney Hated frilly girl stuff at least that's what it always appeared to them.

"just no Core. I'm sorry but I can't, any other gig I would be fine with, but not this one, okay." Laney said while trying to calm down, she hated to yell at Corey, but this time she can't.

"But Lanes, The peaceville ball only happens once every FOUR years! We will not get another chance like this." Corey stated trying to convince his red head friend.

"I just can't okay. I'm not going, you can do this one without me." Laney said as she ran out the door.

"so what now?" Kon asked now that they were out a bassist.

"It's fine, Laney has probably some reason to miss it, we can still play, I mean it is one gig, I mean you and I sat out that wedding gig so her missing this one won't be the end right?" Kin said trying to reassure his two remaining band mates.

"I guess... But it just won't be the same. But then again the show must go on. Alright let's do it, the gig is tonightat seven, wear your nicest clothes and then will be ready to rock it." Corey said, still doubtful but a gig is gig reason tipping the scale.

" time to dress up nice"

Laney had ran all the way up to her room, then locked the door. She sighed and walked to her mirror. As she looked into it, she undid her hair clip which then revealed her long red hair that was concealed to look short

(it is easier to play guitar with short hair) she then removed her black eyeliner and moved to her closet. She proceeded to open it and reveil a beautiful crimson dress with frills at the bottom, along with crimson high heels that made her a few inches taller, but the piece de resistance was a golden masked that covered her face except her eyes and mouth.

Looks like its time to get ready, she thought to herself.

She quickly showers, and styles her hair and gets dress.

**"Time to do this"**

**"To the ball transition"**

**Corey's POV:**

**I arrive at the town hall were the whole thing is being held, and I must say I'm kind of ticked off. **

**While I did book the gig, mayor mellow called me up to tell me that the board decided to go with some fancy shmancy band that is all dancy fancy, and it was the perfect gig to! I didn't even need lyrics!**

**This stinks, now I'm stuck here since the thing is over a half hour by car and my sister is to busy trying to catch Nick, her crush. So I'm stuck at one of the most boring places on earth.**

**I wish I listened to Lanes, **

**but hey since I'm here might as well get some grub.**

**I walked to the refreshments table and reach for the punch bowl when suddenly I accidentally touch the hand of someone else.**

**"Opps, um sorry about that." I manage to say, I then take a look at, by far the prettiest girl I have ever seen in my life**

Cliff hanger

* * *

Well, looks like things are heating up.

What will happen at this wonderful ball?

Will Laney be discovered?

Will there be some juicy secrets?

All those questions will be answered next time

Tell me what u think

Reviews= faster update


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello again**

I must say I was surprised how well this story was taken, over 100 views in 5 hours!

It makes me so happy, just cause I'm in a good mood, I will give you chapter two. Alright Nick, could you please do the disclaimer

Nick: Nick Malory will do so. SKG does not own Nick Malory or any of the grojband members, please support Nick Malory

(random girls faint)

Me: Okay... Well enjoy

* * *

Corey's POV:

Who is this girl? I just Accidentally touched her hand, and my heart won't stop beating.

Okay, deep breathes. I try to frantically control myself. I mean I have never seen a girl look so um a.. amazing!

She was wearing a red ball gown, with cool frills at the bottom, which really showed her body which was rockin. She had long red hair, which smelled really nice like berries.

Wait when did I notice her smell, Okay I'm weirding myself out.

After taking a moment to calm down

I took a look at her face, which was covered by a golden mask that covered all but her lips. And her eyes which felt very warm for some reason.

I then managed to look at her and apologized.

* * *

Laney POV:

Oh you have got to be fudging kidding!

Of all the people I could of bumped into, why did it have to be Core!

Great! He will see me in this and think I blew off the band to play Cinderella or something.

But as I was in a mental tangent, I managed to take note of how he looked.

He was wearing a simple tuxedo with a blue tie, and his hair was left as it would be without his hat, perfect. He also forgot to put on a mask, he is so quirky.

Thanks to my shoes I can actually look him in the eyes, which I always thought were like..

Wait! Im getting distracted, he is trying to say something.

"sorry about that, I was a little thirsty." Core said in a slightly embarrassed way.

"that's okay" I managed to utter.

Wait a second, was Core embarrassed about something like this? The guy who walked around town in a bear suit like it was not a big deal?

"Wow, I'm not usually like this, I guess I'm just not used to something like this. I'm Corey, Corey Riffen" he said with such a sincerity.

So he doesn't know who I am. Then I can get away Scott free. Okay now I just need to think of a fake name.

"I'm ... Mona, Mona... Lisa! Mona Lisa." I manage to say before I realized I just named my self after by far one of the most obvious fake names ever. However he bought it.

which means maybe I can have my chance. I will give it a shot.

* * *

Corey's POV:

"that's a really cute name, well I mean nice! Nice name!" I managed to say.

Wow! when have I ever been this nervous or awkward. All I know is she makes me want to puke in a good way. Her voice is like chocolate fudge on a sundae that is her hotness.

"So.. Why are you here? If you don't mind me asking." Mona said trying to break the awkwardness is my guess.

"Well I was planing to be the entertainment but it seems I got replaced by that orchestra over there. But I guess it doesn't matter since my band isn't here." I told her while trying to stay positive.

"You're in a band! What instruments do you play? Mona asked curiously.

" Well, I play the guitar, my friend, Kin is on keyboard, his twin brother, Kon

plays the drums. And my best friend laney plays the bass. Good thing she isn't here though, she Hates places like this." I say like I'm under some sort of spell, I'm starting to get use to talking to her.

Suddenly the music starts to slow down, and an Idea pops into my head.

"Hey, would you... Like to dance?"

* * *

Laney's POV:

Did Corey just ask me to dance!

My heart feels like its about to explode.

I manage to compose myself and nod yes.

At that moment he grabbed my hands and started to slow dance with me. I was on cloud nine.

"Your a pretty good dancer for a rocker." I say flirtatiously

"And your pretty down to earth for a girl in such a high class joint." Corey said back with just as much flirt.

Am I flirting with Corey.

The song eventually stopped, but we kept dancing to the next one, and the next one, and the one after that.

Eventually we were exhausted so we sat at a table.

"Would you like me to get you some punch lady Mona? Corey asked

"I would love some Sir Riffen." I say as snootily as possible, we then crack up.

As he left I was suddenly approached by a very attractive brown haired guy.

"Hi there, I'm nick Malory, Nick would like to ask you if you wanted to dance." Nick said with his usual nick charms.

Thanks to my HUGE crush on Corey, I'm immune to drooling over him, I have to admit he is still very attractive.

Before I even said anything I heard this. "Sorry nick, but I can't have you hitting on my date, but if you're interested there is a girl you haven't danced with yet." Corey said appearing out of no where holding two punch glasses, while still pointing out his sister who was still looking for Nick.

"thanks for the tip little Riffen, Nick Malory will take that advice." Nick said before casually walking to Trina.

"Thanks." I say blushing underneath my mask.

"No prob." said Core with one of his cutest smiles.

The rest of the night was just the two of us talking. And since Corey did something nice for Trina, she didn't even bother us. It was perfect.

By the time the ball ended, Core and I walked out together.

"I should really thank you." Corey said with a nervous smile.

" why is that?" I say slightly confused.

"You turned what I thought was gonna be a horrible night into probably one of the greatest night of my life." he said with such certainty.

If it wasn't for my mask and the night sky, you would definitely be able to tell I was blushing

"Well it was nothing it was no big de.."

I try to say before being interrupted by his lips on mine.

* * *

Cliff hanger part 2

Well I hope you liked this and trust me it gets better

Reviews = faster updates


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello once again **

I must say I'm really glad how this story is turning out and how popular it is becoming,

I am hopeful that I can reach 100 reviews

But only time will tell

Alright, "Mona" would you please do the disclaimer

Laney: I really don't like you right now.

Fine

SKG does not own grojband or any of its original cast

Please support the official release.

* * *

Corey's POV:

I don't know why I did it, I just couldn't help myself.

I never thought kissing someone would feel so surreal

The moment my lips touched hers, it felt better then... All you can you eat cheese fries day at the cheesy chucks times 10!

She will probably hate me for this..

Hold the sauce, is she kissing me back?

Does that mean she is okay with this?

That moment I felt her tongue and everything just sort of got real awesome.

I don't know how long the kiss lasted, but all I know was I was interrupted by Trina.

"Hey dork! If you want a ride home hurry up or I'm leaving you here."

Trina yelled from her car pinktastic 2 (the 1st was obliterated that time we fought that dragon that fell in love with Kin.)

We broke the kiss, and looked at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"Sorry about that, I don't really know what came over me." I say after I snapped myself out of the daze.

She then gives me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. " Don't be."

She said with a smile.

She then runs off till I couldn't see her anymore, I should of asked her for her digits. Ah damn it!

I walk into Trina's car and look out the window as Trina talks to Mina over the phone about her dance with Nick or something, I was more focused on Mona. Is this what they call love? Cause if it is, I don't really mind it.

"Cheese fries are really good"

* * *

Laney's POV:

My mom picked me up and Took me home, she asked some questions,

But I wasn't really paying attention.

I was to busy thinking about how I just had MY FIRST KISS with the guy of my dreams!

It was amazing! I couldn't believe he did that. Corey really likes me.

Then it hit me at that moment.

No, Corey doesn't like me, he likes Mona.

The girl he likes is Mona.

But that's me, but he doesn't know that.

What am I going to do?

After I got home, I got changed and went to bed still reflecting on whether or not to tell Core the truth.

I mean what if he finds out it's me and he totally flips and wants nothing to do with me?

I eventually went to sleep, but the thought still haunted my dreams.

"Dreams are weird transition."

* * *

Kin's POV:

Man, I feel kinda bad we didn't go to that Ball. Even if we weren't playing,

Corey must have been bored out of his mind.

Kon and I decided to go over to Corey to cheer him up.

When we got there, we opened the garage, we see Corey singing some lyrics that sounded to good to be his.

"I don't know where you went

My crimson angel sent

I don't want you to go

Cause I want to take it slow

I don't know how you did it

But like a match I've been lit

You had my soul at hello

But then you had to go-oh

My crimson angel where did you fly

Oh crimson angel let me be your guy

You hide from the world with your ma-ask

Just show your face, I will do any task."

"That was totally righteous dude!" my twin brother screamed in complete joy.

"How did you come up with that man?" I ask a little disturbed but impressed. Corey always lacked that certain Oomph need for lyric writing.

But yet here he is writing like he is a legend.

Corey looked up at me and smiled.

"Let's just say I found a little inspiration."

"What is it, was it your future self?"

Kon asked.

"I will tell you all when Lanes gets here." Corey said patiently.

Okay this is really weird, Corey must have found something amazing yet he doesn't want to blurt it out like he normally does.

I don't think my curiosity can handle it.

At that very moment Lanes walks in.

* * *

Laney's POV:

I am Freaking the F*** out right now.

I set my hair back to the way it was before. But I'm still nervous.

How can I face him normally again.

No, I can do this I just got to pretend it didn't happen, Core probably forgot all about "Mona" anyway.

"Lanes!" Corey ran up to me and gave me a quick hug, I was beet red.

"I'm glad you made it. I just wanted to apologize about trying to force you about the whole ball thing." Core said in a sincere way that let me know he meant it.

"No, Core I should apologize, I acted like a huge jerk." I said recovering from the nerves.

"I should actually be thanking you guys for not going." Corey said with a smile.

This statement left the twins and I confused, what does he mean?

Thankfully Kon was there to ask the question.

"You were happy we were gone?"

Kon said almost ready to weep.

" Yes and no, I mean I did wish you were there, but since you weren't I met probably the most rocking chick in the world." Corey stayed as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

I'm the most rocking chick in the world? I wanted to faint on the spot.

But I couldn't muster my courage.

My doubts kept clouding my judgement

"that's why I need you guys to help me find her." Corey said, snapping me out of my train of Thought.

Oh Crap.

* * *

Mina's POV:

I was spying on grojband due to Trina asking me. Won't she be thrilled to here about this. Corey is in love!

* * *

Cliff hanger

Well how will this go?

Will Laney tell Corey?

will Trina somehow mess with it?

Find out next time


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello yet again**

I am REALLY happy about how quickly this story is gaining followers, views and reviews.

So instead of being an Ass, I'm going to give you the story now.

Now who loves you,

Mina! Please do the disclaimer.

Mina: Okay! The following is a fanfic and SKG does not own Grojband or any of it's respected characters.

Me: what do you mean respected Mina

Mina: ):

* * *

Mina's POV:

I ran as fast as I could to Trina's room.

"Trina, I found something you might be..." I say before being interrupted by Trina.

"Mina, can't you see I am looking for my sweater, what ever it is can wait." Trina states with slight frustration

"but Trina this is something you can use to beat your brother!"

Trina stopped in her tracks, she quickly looked at me and smiled (I knew I did good!). "Alright Mina you have my attention."

I proceed to explain how her brother Corey fell in love as of yesterday.

"So my brother has fallen in love? Well let's see what we can do to about that. Mina! I want you to track down this girl. Find out everything you can about her. Then let me know everything." Trina smiled at the thought of ruining her brother's love life.

"You got it Trina!" I said enthusiastically, I then ran out the door to do more spy work.

Trina's POV:

So my little brother has fallen in love, how precious. I can't wait to smash his little heart into pieces. Oh man

Revenge! Revenge is totes gonna be the best.

I already have an amazing plan to ruin his love life.

Now I just have to wait.

"Evil plan transition"

* * *

Corey's POV:

"I want to find this girl." I stated with absolute confidence.

"So whats this girls name anyway." Kin asked

"Her name is Mona, Mona Lisa." I said, I sighed at the thought of her.

Kin then walked over to me and sighed disappointedly.

"Dude, you've been had."

"What do you mean." I said confused by his phrasing.

"What I'm saying is, that she gave you an alias, a fake name." Kin explained,

"This means she obviously didn't want you to know who she was."

Kon and Laney nodded in agreement.

I sighed hard and got up.

" I don't care if she lied kin, I'm going to find her so any ideas, Laney?"

Laney looked a little on edge, Maybe she is worried about my crush ruining the band, she always seems to care which is why I need her help.

"Come on Lanes, you are a girl, what would should I do?"

Laney's POV:

This is so bizarre, Corey is asking ME for advice on how to find Me.

I can't let him know it's me, not now anyway. So for now I have to play along.

"Well Core why don't you put up posters? I mean say that you met this girl at the ball and that any girl that says yes, you can judge and tell us if it's her." I don't know where that came from, or why this seems familiar, maybe I saw it in a movie.

Out of nowhere, Core gives me the tightest hug ever. " Lanes you are a genius! You are the best friend a guy could have, Bro." Core said ecstatic

About my plan.

"Alright guys let's do this."

**Mina's POV:**

**Alright so that's their plan. I bet Trina would like to know this right away.**

"Cliff hangers really suck"

* * *

Sorry guys that is all for now.

But hey there is still more for next time.

Alright guys so I will see you next time, sorry it's so short.

**And remember, reviews= faster updates**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello once again**

I'm SKG

I guess today must be a good day cuz I'm giving you another chapter

Alright let's do this, Corey the disclaimer

Corey: you got it

SKG does not own grojband or any of its original cast

Please support the official release

* * *

No one's POV

Grojband decided to help Corey on his quest to find Mona.

They posted posters everywhere, asking if anyone was or had seen the mysterious masked beauty. And if so to go to the riffen garage tomorrow

at 3 pm

During this time, Mina had watched their actions and gave Trina an hourly report.

After they ran out of posters, shot out all the emails, and even managed to get a blimp, (you have got to love your obsessive fans). The band decided to wait.

* * *

Laney's POV:

After all of that, we all decided to chill at the garage. I started to try to read my magazine, (i never did finish it.) Kin began tinkering with his machine that we still don't know what it does. But both of us stopped after we heard what Kon asked.

"So Corey, what is this girl like? is she pretty?" Kon asked, having practically ran all over town for a girl he had never met made even him curious.

Alright I have got to hear this, I began paying attention.

"Is she ever!" Corey stated begining his monologue, "When I saw her she had beautiful long flowing red hair, dark eyes that can melt your soul, And she had a pretty rockin' body. But I guess what really got me was her personality, she was so chill and down to earth, yet had a feminine touch, I just can't explain."

I felt my heart just explode. I actually think I might die from not telling him, but I know I will die if he finds out and turns me down.

"Really, that is interesting." Kin said, I don't know why but he has me at edge.

I should of known my gut was right.

" Hey Laney, I need your help, can you help me get something from the kitchen?" Kin asked like he wanted to talk.

I nodded and followed him inside.

"Posters are really cool"

* * *

Kin's POV:

I think I have figured it all out, but I need to be sure.

"Alright Kin, what did you need?"

Laney asked inquisitively, generally confused on my intentions.

I made sure that Corey nor my brother could see or here what I'm about to do.

"Why don't you tell me why you didn't want to do the Ball gig? I said beginning my interrogation.

She looked nervous, but then retorted.

"Why does that matter anyway?"

"Oh no reason laney..." I say before removing her hair clip. "Or should I say Mona!" Laney's hair dropped past her shoulders.

She was shocked to say the least.

After a moment she recovered from the shock, and proceeded to kick Kin in the chestnuts, causing him to drop the hair pin and drop like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

Laney's POV:

Oh f***! How did he, when did he...

Crap!

With no choice, I help him to his feet.

"all right, I've got to know, how did you figure it out." I asked trying to figure out how he pieced this together so easily.

After he recovered he began to explain.

"Well I guess I had my suspicions when you were blushing like a maniac every time he described the girl,

But what really tipped me off was when he said Red hair. So I needed to see of you were the girl so I took a gamble. Which I will Never do again by the way." kin stated slightly peeved.

"I am sorry okay."

"Okay, but now I have a question?"

"And what is that?"

"Why don't you tell him so he can stop this search."

I stopped dead in my tracks and stated at him. I sighed.

" I just can't kin. What if he finds out its me and he just stops liking me or our friendship is ruined over the fact I blatantly lied to his face." I said practically ranting.

"Do you think that matters to him, Right now he is out on a wild goose chase to search for a girl who has been literally two feet away from him the entire time! Either you tell him or I will." Kin stated and started to walk to the door. I don't know what came over me, but I punched him with everything I had in his stomach, he then flew across the kitchen, I then felt terrible about what I did so I quickly apologized and picked him back up.

"Sorry kin. I will tell him, just give me some time to figure out how to tell him okay." I say feeling terrible about the whole thing.

"Okay, just do it soon, I don't think I can take this much pain." Kin said with a goofy smile. We both had a good laugh for a bit.

Kin and I quickly grabbed some snacks and went back to the garage.

* * *

Trina's POV,

As I was going downstairs I found something even better than bon-bons, I found information.

So his red haired little friend is his dream girl, Very interesting.

At that moment, I came up with an idea, a nasty idea, a completely

Vile, disgustingly, cruel idea that would ruin her brother and his band forever.

This is Totes my best plan ever,

I quickly texted Mina, I told her to get the Newmans.

* * *

dun dun DUN

Looks like the s*** gets real from now on.

Also I think I just made Trina the grinch.

But who cares we what happens next time.

And remember, reviews = frequent updates


	6. 1000th viewer special

Hello my viewers

It is your host with the most, SKG

I am having a blast writing this for all of you

And just because I appreciate all of you so much I have decided to do

An 1000th view special

Now what your all probably wondering is what does this mean?

So allow me to explain

I have actually set up not 1, but 2 plot points that are coming up and I want you to tell me what exactly you want to see first.

Now here are the condition

The only way to vote is through reviews (sorry, but guest reviews don't count)

You can vote for more then one, as many times as you want

This contest will end at precisely 10 am eastern standard time

So here are your choices:

1. Laney's nightmare: Laney has a dark nightmare of tomorrow when everything hits the fan.

2. Trina's plan: the night is filled dark ambition and Trina is preparing to strike

Now let's see what we Can start

And the poll starts now!


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Well hello once again **

I'm SKG

I decided it was pretty obvious what u guys wanted

So I will give you guys this chapter a couple hours early

Well the votes have been tallied and you voted for Laney's nightmare

So I guess I should start with the mood

Alright, Kon hit the disclaimer.

Kon: All right let's do it,

Grojband is not owned by SKG please support the original release.

* * *

Laney's POV

After we ate snacks, we started working on Corey's new song "Crimson angel."

I am so happy Core wrote his first song, the best part is it is about me.

Well sort of.

Anyway, after a few hours, we decided to go home and get some sleep.

Corey really wanted tomorrow to be here, and that just put me on edge.

I decided to take the long way home so I can prepare myself for tomorrow. I knew I had to tell him, but how? What if he does change his mind when he finds out? What if he kicks me out of the band? My thoughts are starting to freak me out

Since Kin agreed to not tell my secret for now, I should be more relaxed but I have this gnawing feeling that something is going to go wrong.

I got home and quickly prepared a hot pocket for dinner. I sat in front of the TV and started to watch some old cheesy horror movie and started to get bored.

It wasn't scary, in fact living in that movie would be easier then what I had to do tomorrow.I decided to get ready for bed. As soon as I got in bed, I knew this was going to be difficult.

Eventually I was able to stable my nerves enough to finally fall asleep,

This was a mistake I realized to late

"Sleeping is good transition"

* * *

I don't know how I got here, but it's three pm, I am waiting with Core and the guys with the long line of people claiming to be Corey's girl.

It started picking up, rejection after rejection. The line started to thin, I then decided I waited long enough.

I asked Core, to meet me in the back for a sec, He followed.

At that moment I pulled my hair down and wore my mask. I told him I was the girl and I even told him my feelings

But something was wrong, Corey just stood their for a moment, Corey then started laughing, not like his cute laugh, but an insult laugh. He then started saying.

"You?! My Mona! Come on dude, that's stupid, there is no way a tomboy, man hands like yourself could ever be my girl."

His laughter got louder, then suddenly the whole town was there, Laughing!

"Stop! Stop It! STOP IT!" I Screamed on the top of my lungs

But the laughs got louder and louder.

There faces starting to distort, laughter becoming more low pitched and slower.

Im in a nightmare! A sick twisted, f***ed up nightmare!

Then suddenly a sinkhole appears and pulls me in.

As I fall through the hole, the floating heads of the town's people continue laughing as i fall through the crimson cylinder. The faces distorting until I hit bottom.

Then there was only darkness. A mirror appeared in front of me, a light bulb swung overhead so that I could see it.

I looked in and I saw my reflection on the night of the ball. But in a moment it, the reflection distorted for a moment into a distorted Corey laughing and then shattered to pieces.

The shards of glass left a message that broke whatever resilience I had left:

HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU !

I screamed!

"Nightmare transition"

* * *

I woke up that morning, crying and drenched with sweat.

At that moment, I knew one thing.

I couldn't tell Corey the truth.

I just couldn't bare his rejection.

* * *

Cliff hanger

Well what do you think?

Are you horrified?

What do you think Laney should do

Also don't worry, it gets even better

And remember

Reviews = update


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hello fans**

I'm SKG

I must say I am in a super happy mood

We are officially at 33 reviews!

I am so happy about this that I'm giving you another chapter!

So let's hit, me! hit the disclaimer!

Me: I do not own grojband

Because If I did, this would be canon

* * *

Kin's POV:

I woke up at around 10 am, I got up from my top bunk, and woke up my brother.

"Wake up Kon! We have a long day ahead of us." I say half drowsy. "Make some pancakes so we can go and help Corey with his issues."

My twin woke up just as drowsy as me, he nodded and went to the kitchen.

I quickly get dressed, and grab Kon's clothes so we can eat and go, (kind of a daily routine.

As I'm doing this I keep thinking about the whole situation. I can't help but agree with Laney that if Corey did find out, it would make things weird.

But honestly, we have been through a LOT of weird stuff.

Like when we fought zombies,

Or the rOcklympus guitar,

Or that evil plant that brain washed Corey, and who could forget Comet day and the evil knight.

You know what, weird s***, happens to us practically every single day.

So Laney being Corey's dream girl, is probably the most normal thing to happen to us.

Maybe I should tell him,

But then again, I love my kiwi's not smushed to bits.

"Breakfast!" Kon yelled from the kitchen.

I guess I can worry about this after breakfast.

"Pancakes come from space"

* * *

Corey's POV:

Oh man, I am really nervous. This is so weird, I have NEVER been this nervous, even when playing against aliens. But then again, I have always had Lanes to calm me down. Man, what would do without her... Or the guys.

Okay I need to focus, when I see Mona again, I will play my song, then I will ask her if she liked it, if she did, then I will ask her out.

But what if she doesn't like it?

Then I will feel like the biggest idiot.

I mean what would a beauty like her fall for a Huge dork, who's only redeeming quality is that he has a band, when she can go on dates with guys like Nick Malory.

That thought alone made me burn with jealousy. Man, no wonder Trina is so messed up, Love does make you nuts.

Well, once this is all over, I will live with the outcome.

I mean, I got Lanes and the guys, with best friends like that, I don't need love... Right?

(Several hours later)

* * *

Okay, it's 3pm, time to open the garage and meet her.

I open the garage, I wasn't greeted by one girl I was greeted by Tons of them.

"Corey!" I heard Kon yell as he and Kin were sprinting to the Garage.

I quickly let them in.

" Alright Kin, tell me how many of them are there?" I asked a little scared but flattered by the horde of females."

Kin seemed scared and wrote the number down. He passed it to his brother.

"134 of them!" Kon screamed in shock.

Well, F***!

Wait, my Mona is out there, out of those 133 impostors. I just have to find her. Even if it takes all day.

"Alright guys, set up a booth, we are going to do this one at a time." I say getting a plan together.

"Lanes you organize... Wait, where's lanes?" I say realizing she is not here.

Okay Now I'm panicking. Out of all the crazy S*** that the band has gone through. Lanes has always, I repeat, always had our back. Where is she?.

* * *

Laney's POV:

It's 3:29,

I should be there, but should I go with my mask or no?

Should I tell him? I don't know!

My heart says yes, but my mind says it will end badly. If I don't do this, I will always regret it, but if I do tell him and he shoots me down. Things will just end, the band, my friendship, everything! Then I will be alone again.

I can't I just can't!

At that moment I got a text from Core.

It read:

"SOS! LANES I NEED YOU"

I knew I had to go, I took the mask, and put it in my bag. I guess when I get there, I will decide, but right now

Core needs me.

I quickly grab my bag and am ready to go.

Right before I head out, I hear the door bell. I quickly open it and answer.

" Hello can I help you?" I ask as nicely as I could trying not to be mean.

" Actually, We are looking for a girl by the name of Mona, you know her right dork." said the blue haired girl who rang the bell.

I realized to late. It was...

Carrie! When did she..,

Before I could even finish thinking, I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I drop like a stone. I managed to use my remaining seconds of consciousness to realize.

It was the Newmans.

"The Newmans are jerks transition"

* * *

Corey's POV:

I waited for 15 mins, waiting for lanes to respond. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to get started. She will probably be here soon right?

Right?

* * *

Cliffhangers

How do the Newmans know about Mona?

What will happen to Laney?

Remember, review to view the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: hello my public**

It is your favorite initialed author SKG

I have to say I left you guys on quite the cliffhanger

I just want to say, let's give you all another chapter!

Also fair warning, if you do not enjoy violence against awesome characters, then please skip to the near end of the chapter.

Alright, Carrie! The disclaimer!

Carrie: SKG does not own Grojband

Or any of the lame main characters or my band.

Me: (facepalm) my gosh I hate you so much.

* * *

Laney's POV:

Everything seemed really fuzzy, but I started to come to. I realized I was tied up to a folding chair.

After I cleared my head, I noticed I was in a basement, a nicely furnished basement at that, as I looked around I noticed a girl with pink highlights staring at me with an evil grin.

It was Trina! Oh of all the asinine, cockamamie, bulls*** I have went through because of Trina's meddling,

I never once thought I would end up being kidnaped by the Newmans, dragged into a basement and handed over to Trina.

Well it is official, today Sucks.

Trina was sitting in a recliner, board out of her mind, at least until she saw me wake up. She then got up and started talking.

"Well, Well, Well! Looks like the sleeping ugly finally woke up." Trina said with disgust.

I was in no mood for this. I tried to struggle out of the chair but to no avail.

Suddenly I was slapped acrossed the face.

"Pay attention when I'm talking you little troll!" Trina angrily exclaimed.

Reeling from the smack, I looked at her and asked, " Where am I Trina?"

"Your in my basement, sorry about this Laney." Mina said slightly guilty.

"Shut it Mina! I am trying to speak!"

Trina yelled at her associate.

I actually felt bad for Mina, and I'm the one tied up here!

"Anyway, yes you are in Mina's basement, It is just so you won't get in the way of my plan." Trina continued.

"What plan?" I asked slightly peeved.

"The Plan where I destroy my brothers band and his heart!"

I thought for a second that she must be joking, but I took another look and knew she was not.

"Your insane! How is kidnapping me going to do that to Core!" I yelled confused and pretty pissed off.

Trina then started to pummel me with fierce punches and kicks. If I could move, I would kick her pink but with no problem, but right now I was defenseless against her.

Each blow left a bruise and/or blood,

Leaving me grunting and wheezing with each punch.

Mina watched in horror as I was being beaten up.

After a while she stopped, her hair was all messed up and she was exhausted. She looked satisfied with her work, she continued her speech

"As I was saying, I found out recently about how my little brother, fell in love with a girl named Mona, at the Ball, and I thought to myself, all this time I have been trying to beat Corey on the outside, but now I have a way to beat him for good, By crushing his heart!" Trina said before Laughing manically.

I would have been disgusted on how far Trina has sunk to stop us. But I would have to be surprised first.

"So what does this have to do with me?" I asked nervously.

Trina's smile soon reached ear to ear, like a cat that ate the cannery.

"You tell me, Mona!" She said then started laughing even louder then before.

Every fiber of my being wanted to throw up, the last person I ever wanted to know my secret, found out.

Before I could even ask, Trina stopped laughing and continued talking.

"If you are Totes, wondering how I found out, I overheard you and the nerdy one talking in the kitchen.

Hash tag loser."

I wanted to kill Kin, but at the same time I knew it was not his fault. But I think out of my mixed emotion, my worst one was worry, worry what would happen to Corey.

"Trina is a C*** "

* * *

Corey's POV:

"Alright, thank you for your time, Next!" I yelled for like the 134th time.

"There is no one left Corey, that was the last one." Kon yelled back.

Not a single one! I talked to 134 girls and not a single girl was her.

Each one of them lied, None of them even had Red Hair. Honestly, did she really not want to come.

"Alright guys, I'm going to the bathroom. Tell me if anymore come okay?" I tell the twins.

I go into my bathroom and take care of business, I then start washing my hands and start thinking about the bummer I went through. As I finished up, I dried my hands and walked out, but suddenly I tripped and landed on my bathroom floor.

While getting up, I noticed a hair strand, not just any hair stand, a long red hair strand.

That's weird I don't remember even using this bathroom to get ready for the ball, So how did this strand of hair get in here?

Wait does that mean.. That

Before I finished I was thinking. Jon yelled something about another one.

Crud, lost my train of thought, Ah whatever. If it was important I would remember.

I quickly went downstairs and introduced myself.

" Hello, I'm Corey, how can I help you." I say like I did to the others.

This one was different, she had long red hair, and She was wearing a golden mask.

"hello, I'm Mona." the Red haired girl explained.

"the author loves suspense"

* * *

Well, what a Twist!

Who is this mysterious girl?

What will happen to Lanes?

Reviews = faster update

So find out next time


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: hello my peeps**

It's SKG, I am happy to announce my 50th review celebration

Now just because I love you all so much for supporting my story

I will give you another awesome chapter.

Now Lenny would you hit the disclaimer.

Lenny: ...

Me: (face palm) just, just copy and paste the previous disclaimer.

The F*** Lenny? Seriously what the f*** is so hard about a disclaimer.

Lenny: screw you

Me: you are such a anti-laney

* * *

Lenny's POV:

Oh f*** my life. Why, seriously, why do I have to pretend to be the Girl?

I am a F***ing Man!

But of course Carrie said it had to be me since of the similar height and body shape, and I fit her description the best.

Sometimes I really can't stand Carrie and the rest of the band's ideas. But you know what, I really hate grojband much more.

Which I guess explains, why I am wearing a Long Skirt, a stuffed bra, a gold mask, (stolen from Laney) and a long red haired wig.

So yea, and now I'm Mona for the moment.

The blue haired doofus will never be any wiser.

So I continued speaking.

* * *

Corey's POV:

I couldn't believe it, it was Mona!

I don't know why but I just don't feel as excited as I would be, in fact, my heart isn't beating like it was before.

Mona continued to speak.

"I'm so glad I found you!" She said with a smile.

Something just doesn't add up.

I guess maybe its cuz she is not wearing her heels, that is probably it.

Wait a second, let me get a second look.

"Kin, Kon, stop the line we found her!" I yelled to them.

Kin didn't look to happy, he was probably just exhausted, Kon was super happy, he sprinted over to us.

"Hey there Mona, I'm Kon, I'm the drummer of the band, and over there is my brother Kin, it's nice to meet you."

* * *

Lenny's POV:

Oh my god they bought it!

They are all idiots, it will be so easy to just break his heart and just get out.

"Hey, Mona can you come here for a sec? Kon, Some privacy." Corey said knocking me out of my thoughts.

" Okay you love birds, you two have fun." Kon said sort of like a proud parent.

Corey lead me into the Garage.

Alright I just have to end it before he can try to Kiss me or whatever.

"So... Mona, would you mind listening to a song of mine?" Corey asked sort of shyly

This was it! I will listen to this song and then crush his little heart by saying it was awful.

"Sure, let me hear it!" I said in my best girl voice.

"Alright here it goes." Corey said, and then he started playing his song

The song was call Crimson Angel.

As I listened to it, it got even more beautiful. There was no way I could call it awful, it was so moving.

I could actually feel my soul melting.

Carrie's lyrics had nothing on this masterpiece.

The words filled the room with moving words that allowed you to feel his love. Let me tell you I'm no emotional sap, this s*** was beautiful.

He was starting to finish.

" Crimson angel please come to me

Crimson angel we are meant to be

So please let there be a me and you

So I can show you my love is true"

Corey ended the song.

I actually felt tears come from my eyes.

He then asked. "Did you like the song?"

I used every fiber of my being to lie.

"Are you kidding, It was awful!"

Corey didn't even flinch, he just walked over and ripped the mask off.

Corey smiled slyly and said. "It's a good thing I don't care what a Newman thinks!"

Oh crap.

* * *

Corey's POV:

I honestly didn't know until I saw him lie. The main reason was the fact that he couldn't lie in a girl voice.

Lenny tried running, but I texted Kon and Kin to stand by the garage to keep everyone out, so they caught him.

We quickly duck taped him to a chair.

I began to interrogate.

"Alright Lenny talk, and don't you dare lie to me, or else." I say in my incredibly pissed off tone.

"Or else what?" Lenny said confident I didn't have the metal to do anything.

"This"

I then proceed to punch the ever loving crap out of him.

As so as I knocked out one of his teeth, he started being more cooperative.

"Okay, Okay! Stop! I will tell you everything! Just leave me be."

Lenny said knowing I could do worse.

Good, now I can finally get some answers.

"Toothfairy is real cliffhanger."

* * *

Well that ends chapter ten

What will happen now?

Is laney still okay?

What will Corey learn?

Review to find out


	11. Chapter 11

Me: So here we are,

I guess it's about time we get to the next chapter but you know what?

I think I will just end it here.

I guess I lack motivation

Laney: Seriously! You are going to leave me like This.

Me: calm down I'm joking, like I could ever do that to my adoring public.

Alright let's just screw the disclaimer and get right to it

* * *

Laney's POV:

I can't believe im stuck like this!

My face is all cut up and they took my mask.

They are going to use my fake name to cause REAL damage to Corey.

I need to get out of this mess.

And just like that, an Idea hit me.

"I need to use the bathroom." I state to Trina who is just reading a magazine.

She simply says. " Go right ahead, it's just gonna make you look even dumber then you do now."

"But Trina, I will get grounded If the rugs get stained!" Mina said very worried.

"Yea, and I will also get in trouble, and I happen to like being able to leave my house." Carrie said agreeing with her sister, who along with the rest of the Newmans were just sitting around waiting for Lenny.

Trina sighed, "Fine, Mina! Take her to the bathroom and make it quick."

Trina ordered.

Mina quickly untied the ropes that left me in my chair, but my hands were still tied. She lead me upstairs to the bathroom.

After being out of earshot of the others, Mina does something unexpected. She starts loosening the ropes!

"what are you doing?" I whisper shocked at Mina's action.

"I'm trying to help you escape. Trina has gone too far, I'm so sorry about all of this." Mina answered quietly.

I was moved that she was trying to help. So I decide to let her in on my plan.

"I'm not planing to escape yet, just Listen," I said

I quickly explained what I needed her to do.

She nodded then brought me back downstairs and pretended nothing happened.

* * *

Trina's POV:

This is like Totes the Best.

My plan is going perfectly.

Now all I have to do is wait for that red haired dork to comeback and let me know that he did his part, then I can go home and watch the fire works.

Suddenly, I hear the doorbell ring. That must be him now.

"One of you get the door!" I yell at the Newmans,

They smirk and the huge, blonde one goes up.

I hear her go up the stairs.

Then suddenly I hear a huge thud!

That can't be good. I look at the remaining two Newmans and send them up stairs. I then waited to see what happened.

I here another thump, and suddenly Mina's sister ran down the steps,

"What the hell is going on?" I yell at her.

She seemed spooked.

"It's Grojband, they're here, and Corey is pissed.

I told Mina to hide in the closet and to bring Laney, she quickly did so.

Suddenly I hear the basement door get ripped off it's hinges.

Corey sprinted down the stairs.

"Trina!" Corey yelled angrier then I've ever seen him.

I knew I was screwed. But I decided to try to get out off it.

"What do you want you little troll?"

I say hiding my fear.

(warning the next paragraph contains uncensored swears, if you are offended by that kind of profanity please skip the following paragraphs. I will let you know when it is over. Thank you and have a nice day.)

"You crossed the line Trina, You think you can just hide it and get off Scott free, that you can just pull something like this and just get away with it!? Well you can't! You just FUCKING can't!

You pulled a lot of SHIT over the years, all of it mostly forgivable, but not this, Not This time." Corey yelled obviously pissed.

I was taken aback. I have never seen my brother so pissed.

"Okay Corey, let's just cool off a little bit." I said now scared.

"You decided to try to break my heart by having a FUCKING dude pretend to be my dream girl! And if that wasn't bad enough, YOU captured the real one and TORTURED her for laughs,

You are 8 different types of fucked in the head. Which is why I called the Cops." Corey said finishing his tangent.

(the cursing is finished, what you missed, Corey complained about his sister and called the cops on her.)

Wait what! There is no way he can be...

Suddenly the police come storming down the steps.

"Trina Riffen, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and torture of a 14 year old girl."

Oh s***

* * *

Laney's POV:

Oh no he didn't! Corey called the Cops on Trina. Oh man I wish I could see her face, I can here her balling like a maniac.

I look up at Mina expecting her to cry seeing as her best friend is going to be arrested but she looked sort of relieved like her guilt has been cleared.

Mina quickly untied me and opened the door.

By that time the cops took a quick look at me. And ask.

"Excuse me, miss Penn, is she the one that kidnapped you, tortured and forced that girl next to you to do her to be an accomplice?" asked one of the officers, his tag read James.

I quickly nod along with Mina.

"Alright boys, let's haul this Psycho to the big house." officer James told his two buddies.

Trina at this point was yelling some stuff one shouldn't be hearing about me, Mina and her brother.

Speaking of Core, after the police left he stopped and stared at me.

I didn't need to be Psychic to tell that he knows. I guess I should explain.

I then start walking towards Corey.

MotherF***ing cliffhangers.

* * *

I guess now we know what happens to Trina. But now what will happen next

Review to find out.


	12. Chapter 12

Me: So hello once again!

How are my favorite people,

I'm SKG, and if you have been reading my story,

Then good for you.

I am happy to say that I have enjoyed writing the story,

Also I just want to clear the air.

I actually like the Newmans, just not in this story.

(between you and me, they are kind of Jerks.

Alright let's get to the next chapter.

Forget the Mother-trucking disclaimer, let's get it on!

* * *

Laney's POV:

One did not need to be psychic to know that Corey knew.

At least that's what I thought.

I started walking over to him, wondering how he was taking it all in.

I mean, he did just have his sister arrested. Plus, I wonder if he knows that I'm Mona.

What am I thinking of course he knows.

While in the middle of my train of thought Corey runs over and hugs me.

"Lanes! OH MY GOD , your okay. Did Trina hurt you badly, cause I swear if she did I'll..." Corey said spasming from one emotional extreme to the next.

"I'm fine Core." I say, trying to control my blush.

"But how did you guys know where I was?"

Corey put me down, and started to explain.

"Well, we were a bit worried about you, but there was this huge line of girls pretending that they were Mona. The Worst one was actually Lenny!"

I couldn't help but laughing, my gender bent opposite pretended to be me?!

That is the stupidest thing I ever heard! Honestly, Trina must have gone completely bonkers.

Corey let me compose myself, then continued. "I know right, Anyway after I figured out it wasn't him we did some interrogation, We found out, Trina put him up to it to try to mess with me, and that she kidnapped you. But there is only one question that remains?"

I looked at him curiously.

"Well, what's the question?" I asked him, not able to handle the suspense.

"Why did Trina, Kidnap you, if she wanted to disguise someone as Mona?" Corey asked completely serious.

I guess I was a mix of two emotions.

The first was relief that he didn't know. The second was sadness, that he did not even once think it was me.

I try to keep my chin up but I can't.

I guess without a mask, Core can't see me any other way, then as his Bassist.

* * *

Corey's POV:

Laney looked at the ground for a second. She looked like she was deeply thinking about something.

I will say this before anyone thinks I lack a brain. I know that Mona = Laney.

I figured it out when I finished interrogating Lenny. The Long red hair in the bathroom, the fact that they Kidnapped Lanes. It hit me like a ton of Bricks.

Quite frankly I was shocked! I didn't tell the twins, since I didn't know how they would take. But man this was a lot to take in. But after thinking about it I realized something.

I'm sorta happy it was her. I mean I thought that I would be weirded out by the concept of us dating, or even being together. But in my head, I actually liked the idea.

And now that I look at Lanes now, I know i did fall for her. I mean even in casual clothes, if you look closely, you can see she has a nice figure. She has always had cute facial expressions. I guess I just needed to see her in a different light to realize it.

Why am I not telling her you ask? It is not my place to.

If she wants to tell me, then I know she really likes me and maybe we can turn our friendship into something more.

If not, then we can just stay like how it is.

Maybe Lanes, just wanted to see what it would be like to move our friendship to the next level to see if she wanted us together.

I am really not good at knowing what a girl thinks, even if it is my best friend.

Maybe she regrets, going through that night. Then I guess she can just forget about it, I can just forget about it to and go back to normal to...

Right?

* * *

Laney's POV:

I pick up my head, and look at Core.

He seemed to be waiting for my answer.

Suddenly I had an idea, maybe I can reveal myself, but I need a little time.

"Actually Core, The reason I was kidnapped was because, I saw the Newmans, kidnapping another girl, that I think was your Mona." I say trying to cheer up Corey.

His face seemed to light up a bit.

"Did you get to talk to her Lanes?" Corey asked really wanting to here an answer.

"Yes I did, actually. She said she was going to meet you before all this happened." I continued

"I helped her escape, just before you got here. She told me that she wanted to meet you somewhere." I said pretending to try piece together a meeting spot, then it hit me.

"Oh I remember, She wanted to meet you at the peaceville docks at midnight tomorrow." I finished, this way I can give Core one last glimpse of Mona.

Corey was grinning,

"That's awesome, I can't wait! But first let's get you to the garage and patch you up." Corey said excitedly

I couldn't help but smile.

Tomorrow will be the day things change

"The author is a douche"

* * *

Okay I'm sorry people. I just can't help it, I just love suspense.

Now what will happen next time

Now let's see how fast you guys want this

Review to find out


	13. Chapter 13

Me: So hello again my peeps

It is I, SKG

I am happy to announce that mystory has reached over 100 REVIEWS!

To celebrate, I am going to give you guys another chapter

This is it folks we are on the last chapter before the epilogue.

So let's get dis shizz on.

Please, Please be wary

There is so much fluff in this chapter that I actually had to reduce it to not giving heart attacks.

So enjoy, and screw the disclaimer.

* * *

Laney's POV:

Okay, Laney you can do this.

I have mentally prepared myself for the toughest thing I have ever had to do.

I would tell Corey my feelings, and I would ask him to go out with me.

I quickly checked the clock. It was 11:45, I had 15 minutes to finish getting ready.

I let down my hair so it was hanging past my shoulders and then I put on my other golden mask (the first one was taken by Lenny and I still don't know where it is), I then sighed to myself. Tonight was the night everything changes.

"Midnight run transition"

* * *

Corey's POV:

So here I am waiting for "Mona" to show up.

I look at my phone to check the time and notice that it is 10 minutes to midnight. I realize I have been waiting over an hour knowing she wont come till midnight.

I guess I just needed to get out of the house since the whole incident yesterday.

The Newmans and Mina apologized immediately after the cops showed up. Let's just say that We were more pissed at Trina so we let them off. Plus, Mina was being forced to do it.

Afterwards Trina was put in a holding cell, she used her one phone call to call mom.

But after mom and dad found out why she was there, They REFUSED to pay bail. To add insult to injury, they sold her car, and gave the money to me and my band as an investment, I never loved my parents more then I did at that moment.

Man! I would have Killed to see the look on her face. She must have written some prime lyrics.

Although, I feel kinda of bad about having her arrested, that feeling immediately stops after I think about what she did to lanes. If the cops didn't come, I might have done something MUCH worse.

My only regret was not getting there faster. But hey, at least she is safe.

I glance at my phone, to check the time, 3 minutes till midnight.

I sigh as I look over the docks and to the sea. Everything is so peaceful, So chill. Maybe I can get a gig playing here. That would be so sweet.

"Hey, how are you Sir Riffen." I heard a mysterious masked maiden say with a snooty accent.

I look up and smile.

It's time.

* * *

Laney's POV:

I made it just in time. It's dark. The only light is the moon, which is reflecting off the docks to make a beautiful scene. This left everything kinda of shadowy but I could still see Core's face.

I sigh, alright time to do this.

Corey walks over to me slowly. His smile seems even more beautiful in this light. Right now we are barely a foot apart. My heart is beating like crazy.

I force myself to focus.

"So Corey, I heard you wanted to see me again. I hope I didn't disappoint you." I say while keeping in a little sarcasm.

He laughs lightly, Man I love his laugh.

"As if that was possible." he says with total sincerity.

"You're probably wondering why I am wearing this mask." I continue.

"The thought crossed my mind." Corey states seriously but still has a bit of humor in the statement.

"Well, I will just flat out say it. I am someone you know. Someone that you have met with on several occasions. Someone, who deep in her heart was always scarred to tell you her feelings for fear of losing the only person that mattered to her."

I say as tears drip down from my face. I drop to my knees and start sobbing.

He probably thinks I'm a huge freak.

But then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Corey, moves his finger to my lips and shushes me.

At that moment, I knew he knew it was me.

"Take off the mask, Lanes." Corey said While smiling. "You look better without it.

My tears didn't stop, but they were not ones of sorrow anymore, they were ones of Joy.

I couldn't hold it in any more, I took off my mask and kissed him.

I kissed him with every fiber of my being, he wasn't shocked or scared, he went along with, giving me just as much as I gave him.

* * *

Corey's POV:

I don't know how long it lasted, but I didn't care.

I wanted it to last as long as possible. It was even better then the kiss before, any doubt I had about lanes and I was blasted out of my head.

I knew at that moment, that I was truly in love, with my best friend.

After a while the kiss finally broke.

She looked up at me and smiled. I look at her and said.

" Before you say yes, at least let me ask you out." I try to be as composed as I could.

We both dropped to our sides laughing.

We were like that for like five minutes.

After all that something popped into my head.

"Hey Lanes?"

"Yea?"

"How do we tell this to Kin and Kon."

At that moment we both shot up and thought the exact same thing.

"S***"

* * *

Yea, waaaaaaaaaahoooooooo

That's what love makes you yell

Now that that is all cleared up.

Now we only have one more Chapter left.

Please tell me what you think of the story?


	14. The contest

Me: Hello grojbandians

It is I, SKG

I sorry the epilogue is taking me so long, but I have been thinking.

Maybe I should write a continuation of this fanfic, instead of just ending it.

I then proceeded to slap myself in the face.

But what I did decide to do, was something even better.

I am going to hold a contest.

I want YOUR ideas for a story.

Now I know this is a little shocking but, I seriously want your opinion.

Now this will take place over the next

Week.

This event ends August 10th.

So hit me with your ideas,

But I do have some rules:

1st: no lemons! I don't write that, this is a kid show, so my highest writing will be T.

2nd: it must be Grojband related, (no brainier."

3rd: You can must review This Chapter for your idea to count. (I only use my messenger box for emergency's) even if your idea is golden, it will not count unless it is in the review.)

4th: No boy on Boy action, I don't do that. (Nothing personal, I just hate really out there crack shipping)

And no girl on girl, (it makes it HARD, to write. and mainly the really out there crack shipping)

Lastly: You have to have an account to enter.

(Or else I can't message you, to tell you, that you won.)

So, the epilogue will appear next chapter, so don't worry this is just a contest I wanted to put out there.

Just give me a little time


	15. Epilogue part 1

Me: Hello fellow grojbandians

It is I, SKG

I guess I have made you guys wait long enough.

But before you read, I just wanted to thank each and everyone of you for reviewing, viewing, and following my story.

So thank you, so I guess without further delay, let's screw the disclaimer and get right down to it.

* * *

Corey's POV:

The events that followed that night, were probably the best things to happen to me ever. I mean, my best friend became my girlfriend. (Which between, you and me is the best one.)

My lyric writing improved a crap ton from before. I am now writing my own songs. But still, my best song is still "Crimson Angel".

You will never guess what happened next. About a month later, I managed, (well actually it was Laney.) used some of the band funds to set up a gig at the docks. Just Grojband being Grojband. The gig was by far our best one yet. We rocked the stage it was just frikken amazing.

And when I thought it couldn't get any sweeter, a guy from Shining stars, (one of the biggest record labels in the music business.) saw our performance and approached us after the show.

"Super cool transition"

* * *

We had just finished putting away our stuff. I looked up to see my girlfriend, finish packing her bass and pushing her hair behind he shoulder,(I asked her to keep it long since I thought it made her look cute.)

Lanes no longer wore pants, as often as she did before we started dating, but as long as she is happy I don't care. (Plus, between you and me, it is more fun when she is wearing a skirt. :3). She walked up to me and and put a hand on my cheek.

"Are you going to help pack up, or are you just going to keep drooling over me? Because honestly, I could deal with either." Lanes said in her special snarky way.

I quickly look at the Kin and Kon, giving them the, please give me 5 minutes look. They both give me a thumbs up and leave.

I remember how they, (specifically Kon) was shocked, but kin reassured us that they can deal. And Kon said something about his little babies growing up.

I snapped myself back into the moment, to see lanes smiling.

I noticed the guys were gone, and I decided to go for a quick kiss, but before I could do so...

"Excuse me, may I have a moment?" a polite man said, kindly but still quite assured.

I was pretty ticked, but I turned around to see a tall man, (about 6'1")

With silver hair and wearing a pretty sweet suit standing waiting for my and lanes' attention.

"You two are members of Grojband, correct?" the man said knowingly.

We both nod, and the man continues.

"My name is Maxwell. E. Silverfox and ... I have a proposition for you."

I don't really know why but Lanes was ecstatic.

* * *

Laney's POV:

Oh my gosh! It is, Maxwell. E Silverfox, one of the biggest talent agents in music for the last 10 years straight!

I was about to pass out from excitement.

But how did he here about us? I was so confused but I had to know.

"You mean the Mr. Silverfox, as in the Shining Records, ?!"

I say with shock.

It took a few seconds to process, but Corey figured it out. He was just as shocked.

"The very same, I happened to be visiting my granddaughter, and she recommended I see her favorite band." Maxwell explained.

(You have to love our crazy fans)

"And I must say, I am quite impressed with what I've heard. I actually came here to ask, if you would be interested in joining up with our label. Are you interested?" maxwell stated with complete seriousness.

I felt like I was going to pass out, but someone had to say yes, since Corey sort of dropped like a rock, as soon as He finished listening to Maxwell.

I composed myself, this is the second most obvious question to answer, (the first was saying yes to Core)

"Mr. Silverfox. We would be happy to join your label." I said as business like as I could.

"Very good, I expect you all to pack and be in hollywood by next Saturday. Here are your plane tickets, first class of course. Now I must be going, I will email you the details. My card." Maxwell said, then he passed me his card and walked to his limo. I couldn't wait to tell the guys.

This was going to be great!

* * *

Okay I only posted part one of the epilogue, big deal,

There is still more to come,

I guess i just can't flat out end the story, that would suck.

Tell me what you think, and remember, my contest is still on till August 10th. ( See previous chapter)

The next part of the epilogue will be up soon

And remember review's= update


	16. That's all folks

**Hello once again my fans **

It has been a few days since I updated

I'm sorry, I just wanted to get my other fanfiction up and ready,

If you want to read another Corey x Laney, the link will be at the bottom, check it out.

So let's end this,

Screw the disclaimer.

* * *

Corey's POV:

It is friday, One day before, my band hits the big time. I am excited, but before I can do that, I have one last thing I need to take care of. I have to visit Trina.

I told the guys I was going today, only Laney volunteered to go with me. So my mom dropped us off, she decided to wait in the car, (She actually talked to Trina yesterday, it did not go well,) We walk in, we explain that we have an appointment with Trina.

They lead us to a secluded room.

There, Trina was sitting at a table in an orange Jumpsuit scowling at us,

The guard leaves and shuts the door, leaving lanes and me with Trina.

We take a seat.

"So what do I owe for this visit of my troll brother and his c*** girlfriend."

Trina says very viciously.

Even though mom and dad didn't bail her, they did put her in a nicer prison, not a maximum security one, the place was filled with mostly thrieves, and petty criminals, no messed up ones, but a prison is still a prison.

We both ignore the insults and I begin to speak.

"I came here to say goodbye, Trina."

I say as calmly as I can.

My words hung, then Trina tries to jump up, thanks to the hand cuffs and chains, she can't jump up and attack us, she is cuffed to her seat.

"What do you mean Goodbye? You are not going to visit while I'm here for the next three years?" she asked rather ticked and sacastic.

"We got signed to a record Label. When we produce our first Cd, we will make sure you are the first to get it?" Lanes said with a smile, man she is even cuter messing with Trina, as she is normally, and I didnt think it was possible.

Trina begins to go ballistic,

"What kind of retarded, deaf, piece of s***, would sign you, f***ing poor excuse for a band, that person must have been one really stupid bastard."

Trina says with her new colorful language.

I am absolutely ecstatic, cause now I get to make her explode.

"That bastard your referring to is, Maxwell E. Silverfox, from shining records." I say as calmly as I can and I just wait for it to sink in.

She lost it! Trina started cursing, the chains were snapping, a full diary freak out, man I wish I brought the diary. The guards sprinted in there holding her down. The guards motioned us to get out. So lanes and I walked out the door, but before we closed it, lanes popped her head in and yelled to Trina,

"Before we go, did i forget to mention

That Mina and Nick Malory are dating?" Laney said just to watch it all burn.

I actually forgot about that. About a week after the arrest, Mina got her nerve up and asked Nick out, He said yes, and they are still together.

Man, I really love Lanes right now.

Trina, practically exploded, we were out of the building, but the building shook like an earthquake!

My mom picked us up and drove us home as fast as we could go.

Now that we took care of that, tomorrow, my band is hitting Los Angeles for a record deal, and then the world.

And I'm going to do it with my best friends and my girlfriend.

Life couldn't get any better

* * *

Well that's it, tell me what you think?

I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did

Here's a link to my other story:

** s/9553088/1/How-could-I-forget-you**


	17. Bonus 1

Hello my friends  
It is I, SKG  
Here to give a special treat  
An update in my most popular work

Why you ask?  
Because I felt like it.

So let us get started,  
Forget the disclaimer.

* * *

Laney's POV:

"I can't believe we are here!" Corey yelled, super psyched that we finally landed.

After talking to Trina yesterday, the band left for Los Angeles to make our debut as the new band signed to shining records.

"We are just excited as you Core, but we are still in the airport." I say in a calmer voice.  
Of course saying this only caused him to come to me and pick me off the ground.

"We will leave you two while we get the luggage. Meet us at the baggage claim when your done." Kin said as he motioned to his brother to leave, mainly to avoid our new "Relationship".

As soon as the two left Corey put me down.  
"Come on lanes, I know that you are just as excited as I am." Corey smirked as he said this with his trademark "I know you look".  
I giggle a bit, and give him a peck on the cheek. He blushes slightly, man I love his blush.

"Come on Core, we won't get the record deal if we don't get there." I say motioning towards the baggage claim.  
Just as I am walking away, he grabs my hand and pulls me in for a kiss. I was brief, but it left me dazed.

Corey now smiling even more grabs my hand and pulls me to the baggage claim.  
(To the baggage claim)

* * *

Corey's POV:  
As soon as lanes and I get to the baggage claim, Kin and Kon already have are bags and are raring to go.  
We begin to walk out the airport, but stop when we see an old man in a really nice suit holding a Grojband sign. We quickly meet up with him and introduce ourselves.  
"Ah yes, stated you would be arriving, so I have prepared for your arrival, you may refer to me as Benson." The old man smiled, he had a cool British accent and looked like the coolest butler ever.

Kon was the first to speak. "This is so cool! So benson, do you like music?"

Benson seemed to have ignored the question and led us to our ride.  
It was a stretch limo, black, slim, and it had those doors that open like on a future car.

But the best part was in the limo, after some big guys from shining records took our bags, we got inside.

It was beautiful, a fully stacked mini fridge for EACH of us! A flat screen tv, massage seats, soda fountain, with over 30 CHOICES.

As soon as the doors close, we see Benson in the front, he presses a button and plays a rock song from Led Zeppelin,  
"I hope that answers your question master Kon." Benson smiled as he rolled up the window.  
Then the Limo was off to Shining Records.

I look at the guys, my arm around Lanes, a coke in my other hand receiving a massage from my chair. I am in heaven

I look at Lanes, "Can I be excited now?" I say even though I already know the answer.  
I am sure that this is the good life.

* * *

And scene  
I guess thought you guys would like a little bonus, more will be on the way  
Please review and tell me what you think

Since these are bonuses, expect them to be a little shorter then the other chapters  
And you know my conditions  
Hope you liked it, more are on the way :)


End file.
